


Demons

by RainbowRea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Multi, Multiple Worlds, Vampires, middle shcool wish fufillment, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRea/pseuds/RainbowRea
Summary: This is a story I wrote when I was 11. However, it's not utter garbage, so I thought I'd show it here. I don't know maybe someone will get some joy out of it?Alex is an ordinary mortal girl, living a normal mortal life. That is until she was kidnapped and her life was used as a pawn in Lucifer's plan for complete domination of Iris, a world where magical creatures live. The only thing is Lucifer's way are the Rouges , who are half-angel.  Without there leader ,Ryan, they're no longer a threat. With Alex being Ryan's only weakness, she is swept into a world she doesn't quite understand. With nothing but Iris, and possibly the world, on the line, the stakes are high. Things get crazier when Alex's mortality may be proven false.Secrets will be reveled.Love will be created.Trust will be destroyed.





	1. Prolouge

"They're getting closer to finding it my lord." I winged creature said, bowing down before the man's feet. "What is that boy's weakness?" the man exclaimed. "Do you mean Ryan, the leader of the Rouges?" the creature inquired. "Who else would I refer to you twit? We get Ryan out of the picture, the Rouges are gone." he explained while pacing the throne room. His pitch black cape floating behind him. "Leave at once mere faery, and get the prophet." he commanded with a dismissive wave. A large puff of dark green smoke suddenly erupted from the room. A teenage girl walked out of it, her fire red hair in a high ponytail, her figure perfectly slender, and lips a shade of hot pink. She bowed down and said, "You summoned me my lord." "Ryan." the man replied annoyed. "Find his weakness." he demanded. "I have told you my lord, his only love is for a girl who does not feel the same." she droned. "I've herald that a million times! I want.." he exclaimed before the prophet announced, "Wait! Her feelings are changing she is starting to love Ryan, and the feeling is strong." the man stopped mid step and walk over, pulling out a long sliver sword.

He put the blade's sharp point on her neck. "I want the girl unharmed and alive. Not a friend, not a animal, not even a Rouge, just the girl. Do you understand?" he questions, pushing the blade farther into her skin. The girl weakly nodded. "Good, I want her trembling next to me, now." he demanded, abruptly putting the sword back in his cape. The prophet ran off. The man, now alone, went to the throne room's lone window. "You have awaken my full wrath Ryan Willow, and you will learn not to mess with Lucifer." he cried, laughing manically.


	2. Chapter 1

I run down the old railroad tracks., the darkness of the night surrounding me like a warm blanket. I run as fast as I can, testing my limits for everything. My dirty blond hair barley keeping up with my skinny jeans covered legs. I do this every night. While some may think that the night is creepy, running around like this makes me feel free, alive. Here I can throw my cares and responsibilities away and embrace another side of me. The cold wind blows against my face, my violet eyes looking ahead, shadows watching my every move. I fall back suddenly when I bump into something rock hard. A jolt of pain enters my right arm, bringing me to my knees. I look at my arm to see it exploding with dark red blood. "I'm so sorry about that, please let me help you." a voice says. A hand extends toward and I reach it, grateful for some help for once.

When I see my mysterious savior, I blush. Ryan Willow, coach of the soccer and football team, animal shelter volunteer, and the hottest guy in school. He's been my crush for a while now. He has caramel brown hair with emerald eyes, an adorable combination. "Thank you for helping me." I spit out, smiling a note worthy smile. "No big," Ryan says, reaching into a black leather bag, "drink this it will make you feel better." I grab the brown glass bottle and drink it, not taking the care to read the label. It tastes fizzy, and sharp. It's just so good though, I drink the liquid until the bottle is empty.

"Thanks for the, what was that?" I ask. "Beer, fizzy right?" Ryan answers with a bad boy smile. I slap him, "What the hell man! We're 12, not 21." "Geez," he says, rubbing his check, "it just numbs the wound. Next time would you like me to tell you if I'm giving you alcohol?" Ryan inquires sarcastically. "Yes, that would be helpful!" I shout a little louder than intended.

"Before I go, do me a favor." Ryan requests. He pulls out a small dagger from his bag and puts it in my hands. It has sliver vines carved into the handle and the blade has recently been polished and sharpened. "I saw a group on drunks on my way here, if they try to hurt you before they're sober use the dagger to stab them." he instructs, I simply nod my head and he walks of as if I never existed. 

I continued on my usually route once Ryan was out of sight. His warning replaying as a broken recorded in my mind. Maybe he was just kidding, but you don't give someone a weapon unless you're dead serious. An unexpected wave of pain enters my arm. I stumble around until I see a large boulder to sit on. It's rough and uncomfortable, but it's better than the gravel and metal ground. Now as the wind pushes me back, I am complety weak and helpless. Everywhere I look there are black lifeless shadows.

"Alexandria, where are you?" a empty, hollow voice asks. "Come out Alexandria." it says. I feel like I'm in a horror movie, just at the point where the crazy killer with a chainsaw sneaks up on the main character and kills them. "Alexandria, come with us." the voice says, joined with many others you posses the same dull tone. A chill surrounds my body and I put my hands on my shoulders as a failed attempt to warm myself. Another wonder question, how do these shadows know my full name, or name at all for that matter.

"Hello Alexandria." it says, so close it could be right behind me. I turn around to see a hooded black figure with no facial figure expect vacant, glowing white eyes. I quickly get up and back away from the shadow. I have no defense, no cell phone, no help, no hope. I remember, the dagger. I slowly pull it out, the metal feeling cold on my warm hand. I stab the shadow in the chest, to which to screams and vanishes. Relieved, I proudly put the dagger in my pocket

I lean on a nearby oak tree. I'm tired since I just kicked that shadow's sorry butt! Suddenly, two hands hold me, making my body from the waist up useless. "Where to you think your going?" it asks. I scream, another shadow. "Let me go!" I scream out of anger and panic. His grip on me getting tighter and tighter. My breathing becomes more heavy and forced, the world starts to spin, my yes struggle to keep open. "As you wish." the shadow said, dropping me. I slowly fall down, but never feel the ground. Everything has become an enteral wasteland of endless black.


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up in a large room. In the middle a large midnight red carpet runs down. Beautiful, old stain glass windows line its sides. At the end of the room there's a large black throne with black crystals growing out of its spine. On the throne sits a man with shaggy black hair and dark green eyes. He's wearing all black and smiles when he sees me. "Hello there Alexandria , so glad you could make it." he says with an evil grin. I stand up and walk around the room. "Where am I?" I ask. "I'll answer all your questions later, in the mean time sit down." he offers, pointing towards a velvet love seat next to him. I reluctantly sit down.

Suddenly my wrist, waist, and ankles are bond by metal rings. The shadow that knocked me unconscious comes out with a large silver blade. "Let me go!" I grunt angrily. "Get Ryan on the phone." he commands. I realize that there's a giant TV with a camera hanging from the wall, not sure how I missed that. An image of Ryan flickers onto the screen. "Hello Ryan." he crackles. "Lucifer, what do you want?" he asks angrily,clenching his fists in rage. "More like what you want." Lucifer responds with an evil laugh. "What do you mean?" Ryan inquires cautiously, slowly backing away from the screen.

The camera is suddenly aimed towards me. "What is going on Ryan?" I ask in confusion. Why doesn't Ryan like this man, and what is that cold metal feeling on her throat? I look down and see the long sliver blade. "Alex are you okay?" he says frantically. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Expect for the psycho holding me hostage. " I explain with a sigh. Lucifer yanks the camera away from me and brings it so only he's in the shot. "You have one hour to come and save your precious Alex. If you come after an hour or another Rouge follows you, she dies." he explains manically.

"What!" I scream. The monitor goes blank. "Better hope your boyfriend comes." he states in a mocking tone. "I'll call the police, this is against the law!" I exclaim angrily. My heart pulsing wildly and panic rushing through my veins. "It's perfectly legal here." Lucifer snarls. "Where exactly is here?" I question, a blank expression on my face. "Welcome to Iris my dear Alexandria." he says.


	4. Chapter 3

I stare at the door once again, hoping that Ryan will come bursting in to save me. Suddenly, the door opens with a slam, and out comes Ryan. How does he keep his hair perfect when fighting off crazy people? "Alex, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Ryan asks in a panic attack. "I'm fine thank you." I respond. "You have him here, now are you going to let me go? " I inquire in an annoyed voice. "It's not that simple, Alex." Lucifer replies with an evil grin. "Don't call me Alex." I grumble, clenching my fists.

"Ryan, in order to get your Alexandria back, you have to fight off all my guards." Lucifer explains. "That's just to easy." Ryan muses with a laugh. "Weaponless." Lucifer points out. "How am I-" Ryan is cut off by an attack of the shadows. "Stop it!" I scream. Lucifer doesn't even listen, he's to busy seeing Ryan get hurt. "Stop it!" I scream again. The blade, if only I could reach it. I see a red-headed girl only a few feet away from me, simply observing the scene at hand.

"Hey!" I loudly whisper. She looks towards me with open eyes. "Can you do me a quick favor?" I ask quietly. "I guess, as long as Lucifer doesn't see." she answers uncomfortably. "My shoes, there's a dagger in them. I can't reach so can get it for me?" I inquire carefully. "Sure." the girl replies. She lifts her hand and the dagger follows, floating in mid-air. I use all my strength to grab it.

I use I to quickly cut the iron shackles, this must be a really sharp dagger. I run towards the shadows without thinking, uses the dagger to murder numerous shadows. After I kill about 5 of them I see Ryan, attempting to fight a few off near the door. I simply stab and then they disappear. "You broke our deal!" Lucifer cries in rage. "Actual I was the one with a weapon." I say holding up the dagger in the sunlight before rushing towards the exit."You didn't think you were going that fast, did you?" he crackles. Bigger, armed shadows block the doors. "You just had to fall in love wit me, didn't you?" Ryan asks.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I've been fighting off these shadows, but I can't do it for much longer. I feel run down and dizzy. I need to find a way out of here. The windows, they're stain glass so I can break through them. "Ryan , I want us to jump out the window." I demand. Ryan looks at me like I'm a mad man. "What!" he exclaims. "I can use the knife to break the windows." I explain. "Oh, that makes a lot more sense." he says. Ryan may be popular, but I never said he was smart. I throw my knife at a random window, witch is followed by a loud shatter. Both of us run towards in the window and jump out of it towards the moat below. Lucifer looks out the shattered work of art. "You little.." his hissy fit in interrupted by the loud splash of my landing.

Once we get on land I gasp for breath. I stand up to see four other people, 2 boys and 2 girls, staring at us. It's pretty embarrassing since my clothes are socked through. Thankful they're attention is on Ryan, not on me. "Ryan, what the hell were you thinking?" one boy screams. "You could have gotten killed!" screamed the other boy. "Calm down," Ryan instructs," I knew I was going to get out alive." "Sure you were, without a weapon or any help whatsoever ." I point out sarcastically.

Everyone turns towards me, while Ryan and the other boys laugh the girls stare at me in wonder. "Who is she?" one girl asks, coking her head in thought. "Yeah, who's this girl?" the other girl inquires. "It's a long story." I mumble. "We have some time." one boy replies. " I was kidnapped by some moron named Lucifer and big boy here came and saved me." I summarize. I just get shocked looks from everybody but Ryan. "Look, I just need to go home and everything will be fine." I explain,

"You can't go home, not if Lucifer kidnapped you." one girl commands. "If you won't take me home, my phone's GPS will." I explain. I turn on my phone and open up the GPS. All it says is Location Unknown. Ryan takes my phone," Actual, it can't." I snatch my phone back. "Fine, new question. Why can't I go home." I ask. "Lucifer is pretty much the evil dictator of this place. Since you messed with him he's out for revenge. I'm not sure why he would mess with a mortal though." the boy explains.

"What do you mean mortal? Are you implying that your not humans?" I inquire, extremely confused. "No were're not humans." the girl admits. "Ryan, this prank is not funny anymore." I say, hopping that it is a prank. "Alex, this isn't a prank." "It has to be, it just has to be." I say in panic. I can't sat here, my parents will be worried sick. Ryan pulls me close to him. "If you don't stop saying that crap and shut up we'll be caught and dead." he clenches threw his teeth. I stop my attack and nod my head.

"Come on we're going back to headquarters." Ryan commands, gesturing for everybody to follow him. "Who voted him leader?" I whisper to another girl. "He is the leader actual." the girl replies. She continuities, not waiting for a response. "You speak your mind, it's surprise that Ryan's got a thing for you." she rambles. I blush, too stunned to speak. "I see you feel neutral." she concludes. "How could you tell?" I ask in awe. "Your blushing and the fact that I can read minds."


	6. Chapter 5 [Unfinished]

I look over at the girl. "You can what?" I ask in the calmest possible voice. "I can read minds. Also, my name is Ellie. You mind is just bubbling with questions." Ellie replies. I just nod as Ellie takes my hand, "Come on, we don't have all day!" "I'm the only human here, aren't I?" I ask. "Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. Unless this bs blows up.


End file.
